The invention relates to a medical synthesis system as well as to a method of connecting a multipart medical synthesis system in accordance with the description herein.
Multipart medical synthesis systems are known from the prior art. These already known systems usually consist of supporting or fixing elements such as screws or nails as well as synthesis plates. Such systems can be used, for example, for the purpose of connecting bone fragments to one another. Previously, for this purpose, the synthesis plate has been placed onto the bone fragments to be connected and has been fastened by means of screws or nails. However, this has the disadvantage that the position of the synthesis plate cannot be changed due to the fastening. Even a great deal of experience of the person making the attachment cannot avoid such inaccuracies in certain cases since the spatial access to as well as the view of the synthesis system to be fastened is usually greatly restricted.